The Personal Blog of Dr John H Watson
by Bumblie Bee
Summary: Just little posts I have written John's blog mainly because I posted a post in one of my stories and then wanted to write more comments!


**The 'One Man Job'**

******Author's Note!**

****Okay I know I normally put these at the end but you need to read this first. This is the post that is in my story Hidden motive but I decided I can't keep posting the comments on there. so I created this new story! I plan to write more posts if anyone is interested in it. Some of the posts will be about the stories I write and others will be random like on the real 'Personal blog of Dr John H. Watson'!

_The One-Man-Job_

_Well, this is a note of apology in advance because, as you can tell from the title, this last case was a 'one-man-job', meaning that I was not allowed to be involved in any way shape or form. So anyway, for the past four days Sherlock has been investigating a criminal who simply breaks into office-blocks in the dead of night just to upturn the room. And when I say 'upturn' I mean upturn. I have seen only the photo of the first office but it was really strange. Somehow someone had broken into the office and glued everything to the celling without being caught on camera, as I said strange. Two more offices were broken into before Sherlock got a lead. He suddenly ran from the flat yesterday on a 'one-man-job'. I don't actually know what happened on this 'one-man-job', so don't ask. Later that afternoon I got a call from Sherlock's brother saying he had been run over (Sherlock – not his brother). He's fine, by the way, just some bruises. So I don't know what will happen with the case._

_I'll update again when I know more. _

That's really weird! But he doesn't know who it was?

**Harry Watson**** – **20 March 12:04

Oh, So he was hit by a car. Did he chase a suspect into a road again?

**Greg Lestrade **– 20 March 12:37

The Freak deleted how to cross the roads!

**Sally Donavon **– 20 March 12:42

For your information, Sally, it is impossible to 'delete' how to cross a road, it is instinct. However you seem to have deleted the skill of time keeping. Did you like that cupboard?

**Sherlock Holmes **- 20 March 12:45

Why do you insist on being so careless with yourself? I am still waiting for my chance to with meet you.

**Anonymous **– 20 March 12:52

So that's what happened. All I know is that suddenly you are running down the stairs yelling that Sherlock had been run over and I'm left in the flat for over six hours with no idea what happened. Then you don't reply until later that evening when you start hammering on the door with a half conscious Sherlock sitting on the steps. That's no way to treat your landlady! Anyway, how is Sherlock today, I haven't seen him since he fell out of bed this morning?

**Mrs Hudson **– 12:59

I did not fall out of bed, Mrs Hudson. I had a temporary loss of balance due to a small concussion. Get your facts right before you comment.

**Sherlock Holmes **– 13:02

Sherlock was run over? Is he okay?

**Molly Hooper** – 20 March 13:16

Sorry Harry, he hasn't spoken about it so I don't know. He did run into the road, Greg, but I don't know why. And Molly, he's fine. Just a cut on his head and a bruised leg for his stupidity. Oh, and I'm sorry you were worried Mrs Hudson but I was worried too. Don't be rude Sherlock.

**John Watson **– 20 March 13:34

Hmm, he probably was chasing someone. Didn't he run across a road and get hit the first night he met you, John?

**Greg Lestrade **– 20 March 14:05

Oh, do stop worrying, John dear. You'll go grey! Presides, believe it or not, I've hade quite a few incidents like that myself! He did live here for quite a long time before you came. I'm just glad he has you to keep him safe now.

**Mrs Hudson **– 20 March 14:37

"You'll go grey!" I'm sure he already has a grey hair or two, Mrs H!

**Harry Watson** – 20 March 15:59

Oh, I'm so glad he's ok!

**Molly Hooper **-20 March 16:46

Oh and by the way, I've got a bag of tongues here if he wants them, you know for experiments.

**Molly Hooper**- 20 March 16:47

Harry! I don't have grey hair! And Molly, do NOT give Sherlock any experiments! He just makes a mess. Oh and he did run into a car the first day I met him, How could I forget!

**John Watson**-20 March 19:34

You dooo ;)

**Harry Watson**-20 March 19:53

I would like the tongues, Molly. Mrs Hudson or John will clean it up, they always do.

**Sherlock Holmes**- 20 March 20:18

I'm not your housekeeper, Sherlock. And I'm sure John doesn't want to spend his time cleaning up after you.

**Mrs Hudson**- 20 March 20:36

But he will, he likes to use the Kitchen for cooking.

**Sherlock Holmes**-20 March 20:43

Fine, Sherlock, I'll eat out and you can be hungry because I honestly doubt you can cook.

**John Watson**- 20 March 20:44

AWWW! They're like a married couple… :D

**Harry Watson**- 20 march 20:57

Agreed!

**Greg Lestrade**- 20 March 21:22

Shut up.

**Sherlock Holmes**- 20 March 21:23

Please Review


End file.
